Faction Before Blood
by derangedpieceofsnitzle
Summary: Beatrice Prior has been living a boringly normal life in Abnegation with her parents and siblings. Always slightly envious of her older sister for being everything she wanted to be. Gorgeous, talented and perfect. But when her seemingly perfect Abnegation sister turns out to be Dauntless, Tris will learn that everything is not what it seems... Eric/oc slash!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. All rights goes to Veronica Roth. She basically owns everything except my character, Kendall.

A/n: Hey Nikki here! I apologise for all spelling and grammar errors. Please understand that my first language isn't English and neither is it my second. Yup, English is actually my third language so you might find quite a few errors...sorry. Oh my gosh, first divergent fanfic ever written by me over here! Okay so, anyways, the story will start with me basically almost quoting the book (P.s. almost because I didn't exactly do it word for word) and adding and/or inserting my character, Kendall. Don't worry though, it will only be in the first chappie. I planned on starting the story pretty much very close yo the original book then slowly spitting, separating, parting ways, and other synonyms, i don't know, from it. So without further ado...(P.s. did I spell ado right?)

Chapter One

Beatrice POV

There is only one mirror in my house. It is located behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. My faction, Abnegation, allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.

I sat on the stool as my mother stands behind me holding a pair of scissors, trimming. The stands fall on the floor in a dull, blonde ring.

When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into an Abnegation approved hairstyle for females, a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same for myself.

I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention-- not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity.

In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long thin nose-- I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few months, I turned sixteen. The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent.

"There," she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes caught mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of repremanding me for looking at myself, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she scold me for staring at myself?

~Divergent by Veronica Roth.

Chapter One.

(A/n: P.s. I changed a few of the words and added a few phrases and well...words. Just so I'm not completely doing it word for word.)

"So, today is the day."

"Yes," I reply.

"Are you nervous?"

I stare into my own eyes for a moment.

"No," I say, unsure of how I really feel. "Were you?" I ask my mother. Curious.

"No," she answers "I was terrified."

"The test can't change our choices," I look at my mother for approval. She smiles at me but says nothing.

We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother and sister makes breakfast. I have always envied the special bond that they share with each other. The melodious way they work as if they could read each other's minds and understand what each other wants instinctively. They even often think alike without meaning to, they are twins after all. My father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table. It is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat hard to keep myself still.

My older siblings, Caleb and Kendall, stands in the aisle, holding the railing above their heads to keep themselves steady. We don't look alike. Caleb has my father's dark brown hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't in Abnegation, I'm sure girls at school will stare at him.

Kendall, on the other hand, has long jet black hair that cascades down her back in silky waves when she puts it down at night. We both got our father's blue eyes, though mine appears a somewhat greyish blue, her's is just a slight bit darker which gives it an almost violet like sheen. She also inherited our mother's best features, her dimpled cheeks, delicate nose, long lashes and high cheekbones. In short, she is absolutely gorgeous. Unlike me. Compared to my siblings, I am absolutely plain and boring looking.

They also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. They gave their seat to a surly Candor man and his wife without a second thought.

The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie and the woman wears a black collared shirt and a white overcoat-- Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honesty and sees the truth as black and white, so that's what they wear.

"I never thought that I'd see a handsome and beautiful Abnegation," the woman said winking at them as I watch at the background-- obviously mistaking them for a couple. And I can't blame her, there is little to no resemblance between the three of us. My siblings merely smiled and bowed their heads. A slight blush lighting up their cheeks. Saying thank you is also considered as self-indulgent when it comes to these situations. It would mean that they aknowledge and accept the fact that they are indeed handsome and beautiful. Since we were supposed to reject vanity.

The school was overflowing with students waving around searching for their friends, probably going to talk about the test that we will take later this afternoon. An Erudite shouts at my ear while she waves to her friend on the other side of the room. Kendall got separated from us early on when we first pursued the crowd. I was still looking around in the crowd for her when I was shoved down to the ground. "Watch where you're going, stiff." an Erudite boy sneered. Despite the fact that he was the one who pushed me. It was getting frequent, the bullying of Abnegation. Especially these days that Erudite have been releasing attacts on Abnegation through the newspaper. Caleb helps me up asking if I'm alright in a soft voice. I turned to him and nodded "Yes," I say lowly and smiled to let him see that I'm fine before we continued walking to our specific classes.

I looked out of the glass windows that lined the corridor on my way to my first class of the day, Math. Caleb left for History a while ago, moving to the corridor opposite from mine. And Kendall is probably already in her Science class, which is in a completely different building from ours.

I stopped in front of one of the panes and waited. I looked at my watch, exactly 7:35 it pointed, just as I hear a faint sound of a moving train. I looked out just in time to see the first Dauntless to jump out. Flipping in mid air and purposely rolling once on the ground once to regain his footing.

I like watching them.

The way they act. The way they walk, talk, sit, stand, and even eat without care in the world. The freedom they have that holds them without restraints.

I envy them, their freedom.

And I can't help but want to be them. To become Dauntless.

A/n: Okay, so I'm perfectly aware of the fact that I made Tris sound stalker-ish. Err, more stalker-ish than usual. Meh...sorry. I can't help it! Even the book says that Tris likes to watch the Dauntless do stuff. Don't worry she won't turn into a weird stalker or something. Maybe. Maybe just a little bit, I don't know yet. So, I'll just rewrite the A/n I wrote from the start of this chapter because I know some people, *cough* 'me' *cough* skip the top A/n(s) and will only read the bottom A/n(s) if there are no continuing chapters next so here...A/n: Blah, blah, blah(i don't need this part down here)... Okay so, anyways, the story will start with me basically almost quoting the book (almost because I didn't go word for word) and adding and/or inserting my character, Kendall. Don't worry though, it will only be in the first chappie. I planned on starting the story pretty much very close to the original story then slowly spitting, separating, parting ways, and other synonyms, I don't know, from it.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. All rights goes to Veronica Roth. She basically owns everything except my character, Kendall.

Warning: all underlined words are directly quoted from the book Divergent by Veronica Roth Chapter 2.

Chapter Two

Kendall POV

The tests began after lunch. We sit at the long tables in the cafeteria, and the test administrators call ten names at a time, one for each testing room. I sit next to Caleb and across from Beatrice who is sitting besides our neighbor Susan.

Susan's father travels throughout the city for his job, so he has a car and drives her to and from school every day. He offered to drive us, too, but as Caleb says, we prefer to leave later and would not want to inconvenience him.

'Of course not.' I thought practically oozing with sarcasm. Still a bit put out that my twin would rather choose to go a bit later to school and ride a bus that smells strongly of sweat rather than hitching a ride on an air conditioned car and going to school a slight bit earlier.

Like I buy that.

I know my twin a bit too well to fall for that. I mean Caleb is practically in love with the school. He wouldn't mind having to go earlier. No, the real reason is because he has this huge crush on Susan and just wouldn't admit it. I tease him endlessly every single opportunity that I could in the private confines of our shared bedroom. Which is almost every day. And every time, Caleb just answers with "it won't work out" even though I pointed out a ton of times that Susan likes him too.

And once again I know the reason why he thinks that.

I've got to admit that just because I'm observant of a lot of things about Caleb, doesn't mean that I'm smart. In truth, I'm not that smart. That's Caleb's forte, being intelligent. The only reason that I know these things are because I know Caleb really really really well. We usually talk about things before bed and realized a long time ago that both of us weren't really suited for Abnegation. So, in response, we tried to train ourselves and ready ourselves for that faction that best suites us. Erudite for Caleb, Dauntless for me. We know that it's not nice that we had been excluding Beatrice from our secret trainings but, truth is, Beatrice is a bit different from us. We don't know why and feel bad from not letting her in our little secret but there is just something we cannot pin point about her. Secondly, we think that Beatrice is suited for Abnegation. There is a sense of selflessness that just doesn't show most of the time because of her lack of confidence in showing it. And Caleb and I thought that it would someday flourish and bloom in the near future making her a very selfless woman like our mom.

The test administrators are mostly Abnegation volunteers, although there is an Erudite in one of the testing rooms and a Dauntless in another to test those of us from Abnegation, because the rules state that we can't be tested by someone from our own faction. The rules also say that we can't prepare for the test in any way, so I don't know what to expect.

My gaze drifts from Beatrice to the Dauntless tables across the room. They are laughing and shouting and playing cards. At another set of tables, the Erudite chatter over books and newspapers, in constant pursuit of knowledge. Reminding me of the books that Caleb hides in the various places of our room.

A group of Amity girls in yellow and red sit in a circle on the cafeteria floor, playing some kind of hand-slapping game involving a rhyming song. Every few minutes I hear a chorus of laughter from them as someone is eliminated and has to sit in the center of the circle. At the table next to them, Candor boys make wide gestures with their hands. They appear to be arguing about something, but it must not be serious, because some of them are still smiling.

At the Abnegation table, we sit quietly and wait. Faction customs dictate even idle behavior and supersede individual preference. I doubt all the Erudite want to study all the time, or that every Candor enjoys a lively debate, but they can't defy the norms of their factions any more than I can. Even though I feel it's stupid. We were supposed to stay silent because we might disturb people and it would not be selfless to do so.

According to Caleb even if we speak loudly, we still won't be heard because of the sheer noise that all the other factions are making. So that rule is basically rubbish.

Caleb's name is called in the next group. He moves confidently toward the exit. I don't need to wish him luck or assure him that he shouldn't be nervous. He knows where he belongs, he always has. My earliest memory of him is from when we were four years old. He scolded me for not giving my jump rope to a little girl on the playground who didn't have anything to play with because, he says that even though we weren't really Abnegation, we still need to try to act like one for the sake of our parents. He doesn't lecture me often anymore, especially since I just roll my eyes at him and pretend that I didn't hear anything.

Caleb came back looking satisfied. I raise a brow at his direction silently asking the question. He subtly nodded back since nobody was supposed to know our results except for ourselves. I look at my fellow abnegation friends, well acquaintances really, especially since we were supposed to be silent which never gave us the time to get to know one another and socialize. But, I guess all of us knew each other's names since we were little, so I guess we're 'not quite friends' friends. None of them saw mine and Caleb's little exchange. They were all eating or rather, in our sister's case, pushing her food around her plate. Too nervous to stomach anything.

I feel great for Caleb for making it to Erudite. He can finally get to be himself openly and didn't need to hide his knowledge and love for books.

An Abnegation volunteer speaks the next round of names. Two from Dauntless, two from Erudite, two from Amity, two from Candor, and then: "From Abnegation: Kendall Prior and Beatrice Prior."

'Finally,' I thought, excited, though I was careful not to let it show in my face. I kept my expression neutral and looked at Beatrice from the corner of my eye. She looks like she is about to get sick. I grab her hand, squeezing it gently, offering comfort. She looks at me gratefully and continued walking.

Waiting for us outside the cafeteria is a row of ten rooms. They are used only for the aptitude tests, so I have never been in one before. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors. I watch myself, face expressionless except for the excited gleam in my eyes, hoping to get into Dauntless where I can be my witty sarcastic self, walking toward one of the doors. Beatrice grins nervously at me as she walks into room 6, and I walk into room 5, where an Erudite woman was supposed to wait for me.

But there was no one there.

I was all alone in the room.


End file.
